Tag
by Mizuki San
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple game of tag, that is, until he touched her breast.


Hope you guys enjoy this!

Couple: Sasuke and Hinata

* * *

Tag

Tag, a simple game right? A game where there is this one person who is "it" and has to touch someone so that person can be "it". Being "it" was like a contagious disease. Nobody wanted to be "it". Besides, it would be tiring to chase people who are faster than you. Yes, it's good to get the easy prey, or those slower than you. Heck, that was the only way to get somebody else "it" than chasing the fast people. But what really is annoying is when you are about to tag someone, out of nowhere the person says-,

"This is the safe base."

Tsunade glared at the rookie nine and Team Gai. To her, they seemed bored, clueless, disturbed for some reason, or pissed. She didn't like how fast children grew up these days. She wondered how these pre-teens, or for Kami's sake, they were twelve-years and three of them were thirteen, and they were already exposed to such adult content.

She wanted to bring back some childhood memories to these pre-teens, so she announced, "For today, we are doing an activity!"

It was quiet until someone said, "Of course we are. You didn't have to tell us that. What other reason why would we be here?"

The Hokage scanned the training grounds, trying to point out the rude kid.

"Just needed to make myself clear you brats. Anyways, I don't like how fast you kids are growing up!" she said.

"So? Grandma Tsunade, you can't stop us from growing up! It's part of life!" Naruto said with a huge grin across his face.

"I know Naruto, but you kids...These days, you guys already know adult content!" Tsunade said, "you guys aren't reading Icha Icha Paradise?"

There was a cough in the crowd of children. Everybody looked at Kiba.

"What? I don't read that! I had some fur in my mouth from Akamaru," Kiba said as he folded his arms and turned away from everybody's gaze.

"Oh yeah, doesn't Kakashi-sensei read those books?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade shouted, "have you been giving these kids those books?"

"Of course not. Why would I?" Kakashi asked as he lowered his book.

"You are the only one reading those!" Tsunade said.

"Doesn't mean that I am the one exposing them to adult content," Kakashi said as he lifted to book up to his face again and walked away along with Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai.

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the children in front of her. Well, they are going to be teenagers and their horomone levels will be increasing. They maybe need something to sastify their needs, but at that age? That is way too soon. She wanted at least for them to have something in their childhood for them to remember.

Tag, one of the most and common games of children. Mostly played everyday on the playground.

"Okay you brats! We are going to play 'tag'!" Tsunade yelled.

It was quiet again, but then someone said in a loud voice, "You got to be kidding me!"

Everybody turned to Chouji.

"I suck at that game! I am always the one to be tag! Actually, I am the first and the last one to be picked!" Chouji said as he took another bite of a chip.

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Well, your chips are the problem. If you hadn't been eating those for your entire life, you wouldn't be faced with such a troublesome problem..."

"Hey, they are good!" Chouji said as he pulled out another bag.

"Anyways, I am the one who is going to decide the one who is going to be 'it'." Tsunade said.

"Oh shit! Everybody run! Grandma Tsunade is going to chase after us! RUN!" Naruto shouted as he ran away and so did some of the rookie nine.

Everytime Tsunade stepped forward, they will take another step back. Naruto and Kiba were the ones farthest from Tsunade. Lee was the nearest to the Hokage since he wouldn't mind be the first one to be 'it'. He wanted to show off how fast he can tag someone, and of course, his youth.

Lee made a huge smile as Tsunade started to head towards him.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade! I will be the one-," Lee soon stopped as Tsunade passed by him, "to be 'it'?"

Tsunade went up to Ino and touched her shoulder.

"Okay! First I want to explain the rules. You can't use any jutsu whatsoever! Just run and tag! Simple! So, Ino...your 'it'."

"What? Why?" Ino asked as she started to back away from the Hokage.

Tsunade's eyes lowered and said, "Because..So. Tag anyone."

"Tag anyone..." Ino said. Her eyes lingered to one raven-haired boy who had an annoyed expression on his face. The platinum haired girl soon had a giant smile across her face. She started to run after Sasuke, passing anyone who was near her.

"Sasuke-kun! RUN!" Sakura said as he grabbed Sasuke.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked as he remained at his place.

"Do you want Ino to touch you?" Naruto asked as he paced back and forth wondering if he should help his teammate run.

Everybody watched as Ino came running towards Sasuke like mad saying, "Oh Sasuke-kun!"

"Screw you Ino!" Sakura shouted as she dragged the Uchiha and started running. The pink-haired shinobi turned around and looked down at Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun! I won't let Ino touch you! ...will." Sakura said slowly.

"Sakura, let me go," Sasuke said as he tried to get out of the girl's grasp.

"But's Sasuke-kun! No! We can't be seperated! Happens Ino-," Sakura was soon cut off but Ino appearing in front of her, "what the hell?"

Sasuke immediately took this chance to get out of Sakura's grasp and started to run away from his two fangirls. Sakura was the new 'it' and everybody started to run away. His eyes widened as he noticed the two girls chasing after him. Both saying his name.

But then, out of no where, there was a black wall blocking the two girls away from Sasuke. He looked at the wall and noticed it was a wall of bugs.

"Oh my god! Are those bugs?" Ino screamed.

"Shit! They are! Help!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! I will save you!" Lee shouted as he punched threw the wall.

Sasuke turned around to see Shino behind him.

"Shino! What the hell are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"What?" Shino asked as he turned around to see Kiba, Naruto, and Neji.

"No jutsu remember?" Neji said as he walked towards Shino.

"But they are 'it'." Shino said pointed at them.

"Yeah, they are. It is part of the game," Sasuke said.

"If we elimate the 'it', then we won't have to deal with them," Shino said.

"...Uhh, Shino, what the hell! It's just a simple game of tag! Grandma Tsunade said no jutsu! She is going to be piss-," Naruto was cut off by someone appearing in front of him.

It was Tsunade and she placed a hand on Shino's shoulder.

"Shino...no jutsus...Remember?" She said as she squeezed his shoulder making him flinch. Shino sighed and released the jutsu. Out of nowhere, came Lee running at Shino.

"I am sorry Shino, but you are 'it'! For youth!" Lee said as he ran off.

"Wait, how are you 'it'?" Kiba asked.

"Oh! I saved Sakura-chan and it turned out she was 'it'!" Lee shouted as he ran even farther.

"RUN!" Kiba and Naruto yelled.

Sasuke and Neji stared at Shino as his glasses shined. The Uchiha felt shivers go down his spine as Shino slowly turned and he looked at them.

"Uchiha, come on," Neji said as he started to run away. Sasuke had to agree with him and followed suit. Soon Shino was right behind the door. From a different view, it seemed like Shino as the killer while Sasuke and Neji were the teenagers trying to escape. Let's just say it was one of those cheesy horror movies. The two tried to run faster, but Shino kept the same pace as them.

Then, Sasuke decided to seperate from Neji and noticed that Shino followed the Hyuuga. The Uchiha smirked as he saw Shino became farther and farther. He kept running until he ran into a light girl, who he knocked over.

* * *

Neji turned to see Shino close behind him. For the first time, the calm Hyuuga was freaked out. Having someone scary chase after you, who wouldn't be freaked out. He felt him coming closer and closer. Until he felt a hand on his back and a low voice saying,

"You are 'it'."

The brunette turned around and didn't see anyone. Neji sighed and was slightly irrated.

_How could he kept up with me? _Neji thought.

"Hey! Neji-kun!" another brunette called out to him. She had a smile on her face while running to him.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry," the girl said as Sasuke helped her up. Then they caught each other gaze. It was actually the first time they had really any eye contact. Hinata soon found herself blushing by the Uchiha's stare. She looked away and freed her hand from Sasuke's.

"Hn."

It was quiet for a few moments and they were just standing there. Hinata looked down, trying not to look at Sasuke. She poked her fingers together and still with a blush on her face. Then Sasuke noticed the silence, and then decided to break it.

"I guess you were running from Shino?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, S-Shino-kun was 'it'?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"I thought t-that Ino was 'it'."

"That was a long time ago. Did you listen to Naruto when he told you guys to run?"

"Well...Y-Yes. I am g-glad that I am n-not 'it'." Hinata said finally turning to Sasuke with a smile.

He replied with a smirk, with had the Hyuuga to blush.

"Why don't we help each other out then?" Sasuke asked.

"W-what?"

"We help each other not to be 'it'. You could use your byakugan to find someone."

"But...T-Tsunade-,"

"So? Who cares. She isn't going to know."

"Oh...Well...S-sure," Hinata said with a smile.

Sasuke motioned for her to follow him. He soon saw Hinata at his side and then Sasuke jumped on a tree branch and she followed too.

* * *

"What a drag," Shikamaru said as he relaxed on a tree branch.

"Shh! Shikamaru! Shut up! You don't want to be 'it', right?" Chouji said as he watched closely for the person who was 'it'.

"Look, I don't care for this kind of crap. Only you do."

"What? No! I...I just don't like being 'it'."

"Because you are too slow to tag anyone..." Shikamaru said to himself.

He heard another chip crack into many pieces, "Well...shh! Someone is coming!"

They saw Tenten running out of the trees while shouting the name 'Neji-kun'. Chouji and Shikamaru took a peek as they saw the Hyuuga standing there, but then ignored it.

* * *

Neji waited for Tenten to come closer so he can tag her. He just wanted to get this over with so he can resume back to training. Tenten was soon a few feet away.

"Neji-kun! I have been trying to look for you! What happened?" she asked.

"Shino was 'it'."

"Oh he is? Well come on! Run!" Tenten said as she grabbed Neji's hand. She tried to pull him, but he just stood there with a smirk. She raised one of her eyebrows. She let go of his hand and looked at him with a confused expression. _Did he just say 'was', _Tenten thought.

"What's wrong with you? Come on!" she said as she pushed the thought away.

"You're 'it'," Neji plainly said as he started to run away from Tenten.

"W-wait..What? Neji-kun! What the hell!" Tenten shouted as she ran after him, but then she heard a loud thump coming from the trees. She turned around and went to the noise.

* * *

"Chouji! Hey, are you alright?" Shikamaru asked as he remained on his spot on the tree.

The boy cried in pain while holding his back. He had some tears in his eyes. Chouji witnessed that all of his chips been crushed into pieces since he landed on all of them. And the fact that he was sore from the pain he had just experienced. He looked up at Shikamaru and nodded. The pineapple-haired boy sighed and went back to lay down on the branch.

The light brunette soon got up and felt something touch his arm. He turn to see Tenten.

"Oh hey Tenten!" Chouji said with a smile.

"Hey Chouji, I am just guessing you need my help," she said as she helped him up the ground.

"Thanks! Where's Neji?" he asked.

"Well, he ran off..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I am 'it'." Tenten said as she ran off.

Chouji looked at his arm and started to scream in anger. "Aw, come on! Not this again!"

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder. _I guess Chouji is 'it'._

The Nara jumped down and patted Chouji's back. The light-brunette sighed and said, "Shikamaru, can you be 'it'?"

"Fine, but this is going to be troublesome..." Shikamaru said as Chouji quickly poked him and started to run off.

* * *

"So, Tenten's 'it' then huh?" Naruto said as Neji nodded.

"You little bastard! You just used your girlfriend!" Kiba said as he started to laugh.

Neji glared at him and crossed his arms, "Teammate, Kiba."

"Yeah, yeah," Kiba said as he patted Neji's back, but snickered.

"Shh! Someone's coming!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

Neji's eyebrow twitched.

* * *

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and waited for Hinata to come. As in a few seconds, Hinata was right behind the Uchiha prodigy, but he heard her saying something. He saw the indigo-haired girl rested by a tree holding her ankle. He walked over to her, but she put up a hand to say to stop.

"It's n-nothing," she said as she looked away from him.

"Then walk."

Hinata started to walk, but it was slow, and it seemed she was dragging her right foot with her. Sasuke sighed and carried her bridal style. He heard the girl squeal in surprise. He saw her face was becoming redder each second. Hinata, well, she was very uncomfortable with the way she was carried. This is probably the longest time they had been together, shared words with each other, and also physical contact.

She couldn't breathe, but she felt Sasuke's breathe on hers due to the closeness of their position. She soon found herself staring at Sasuke and looking at his features. His raven hair, his pitch black eyes, etc. Then she saw Sasuke looked down at her. Hinata jumped and blushed even more. She turned away from his gaze, and stared at something else to distract her.

The Hyuuga decided to get out of his grip. "I'm f-fine. I w-will just walk it out..."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to fall behind."

"Y-Yes."

Sasuke stopped and let Hinata down. She started to walk it off, but he supported her.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he walked out of the forest. _This is going to be a drag. I have to find someone and tag them. Screw the rules. I am just going to use my shadow posession jutsu. _

He then noticed Kiba, Naruto, and Neji.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" Naruto said while waving at him.

_Maybe not. _

"So, do you know who's 'it'?" Neji asked as he saw Shikamaru sat between Kiba and Naruto. He saw the Nara poke Kiba and then walked away.

"Kiba is," Shikamaru said.

"...Crap!" Naruto shouted and started to run. But then he felt something rip from his pants. He then felt a breeze. He turned around to see Akamaru biting on his pants and revealing blue pokka-dotted boxers. The Uzumaki blushed and tried to smack the dog away, but then he felt something hit his head.

"You're 'it'! Come on Akamaru! Neji! Let's go!" Kiba said as he started to run away, along with his dog and Neji.

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted, but then something caught his eye. He saw two people, not far away from him. He tried to figure out their features and it turned out to be Sasuke and Hinata. A grin was soon on Naruto face as he ran towards them.

* * *

Hinata was able to walk normally now. All she had to do was just walk it off, and she was right. Sasuke stood next to her and she wondered how in world of all this time, Sasuke was finally talking to her.

Then she heard something and so did Sasuke. Both of them turned their attention and noticed Naruto coming towards them.

Sasuke had suspected something. _The last time I saw him was with Kiba. And if he is alone, then Kiba must have ran away from him. _

"Sasuke-teme! Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata was about to go towards him until she felt something slipped into a hand. She saw another hand and she blushed to see the owner of it. She was soon pulled by the Uchiha and both of them started running away from the blond shinobi.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"S-Sasuke-san...Why a-are we running away f-from Naruto-kun?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Naruto is 'it'. I just know it." Sasuke said. All of them started to run even faster.

* * *

While Naruto was chasing Sasuke and Hinata, the of the rookie nine and Team Gai were waiting near the entrance of the training grounds. Kiba and Neji just arrived.

"Naruto is 'it'," Kiba said.

"I see." Shino said.

"Funny how all of us are connected," Tenten said.

"Huh? What do you mean Tenten?" Sakura asked as she sat next to her.

"Well, first of all Ino was 'it'." The brunette stated.

"Then I tagged forehead-girl!" Ino said.

"I tagged Lee," Sakura said.

"I tagged Shino!" Lee proudly said.

Shino looked at Neji and said, "Neji."

"Tenten," Neji said ignoring the glare he received from his teammate.

"I got Chouji!" Tenten said.

"That's cheap!" Kiba said.

"But what really makes me wonder is how did Naruto get 'it'," Sakura said.

"Well, I let Chouji tag me," Shikamaru said appearing behind Kiba and Neji. He was followed by Chouji too.

"And then Shikamaru tagged me, and then I tagged Naruto." Kiba said.

"Now that explains everything," Ino said.

"I wonder how the three of them are doing," Lee said.

"Hey! Isn't that them?" Neji asked. Everybody's heads turned to look at the event that was unfolding upon them.

* * *

"Naruto catching up. Come on, Hinata," Sasuke said as he tried to grab Hinata's hand.

"I'm t-trying..." Hinata said in a low voice as she ignored Sasuke's offer.

Naruto's footsteps were coming closer and closer. Hinata turned back waiting for someone to tag her. She saw an arm extend out, but it wasn't for her. The blond passed her and tagged Sasuke.

"Tag! You're 'it'!" Naruto said as he started to run away and head to the rest of his teammates. Everybody was ready to get up to run away from Sasuke.

But then, Sasuke gave a blank expression while Hinata blushed at the sight of Naruto's boxers.

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks and so did Sasuke. She saw the Uchiha turn to her, but she took a step back. He took a step closer to her and soon he started to run after her. Hinata eyes widened and she started to run away from him too.

_I can't out run Sasuke-san! _She thought.

She heard him coming, and she had no other choice. Hinata turn to face Sasuke and decided to give up. But what surprised her was the fact the Sasuke tripped in front of her, but Hinata caught him.

He had his hand on Hinata though, and it was clear that she was 'it'.

Sasuke looked up at her and said, "You're 'it'." But then he gave her an confused expression. Her blushing was very noticeable and she started shaking.

"S-Sasuke-san..."

He raised an eyebrow and squeezed her to make sure she knew she was 'it'. But then once he squeezed something, he paused. It was soft. He looked down and his eyes widened.

He tagged her by touching her breast. Sasuke found himself blushing too and remained in the same place while holding Hinata's breast.

"MOLESTATION!" Naruto yelled.

"OH SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted as she punched Naruto.

"SASUKE!" a voice boomed near the entrance.

Sadly, this event was very close for everyone to see.

Their heads turned to see Tsunade walking up to him. She flicked his forehead sending him away from the shy Hyuuga.

"What the hell is wrong with you kids?" Tsunade asked, "you guys are just what, twelve or thirteen and you can't handle controlling your horomones! What happened to a simple game of tag? Tag isn't sexual harrassment!"

Tsunade slapped her forehead and said, "You know what, forget it. You guys are going to grow up anyways. Go ahead and read Icha Icha Paradise for all I care!"

She walked away while everybody looked at her.

"Come one Kiba! You heard the lady!" Naruto said.

"Hell yeah!" Kiba shouted and ran with Naruto to a bookstore.

Sasuke walked up to Hinata, both of them were blushing.

"Um...S-sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen," Sasuke said as he looked away from Hinata.

Hinata gave him a smile and started to wobble away from the Uchiha. He sighed and started to walk away until he saw an angry Hyuuga, cracking his knuckles in front of him.

"Neji-kun, please don't be mad at Sasuke. He can always give you a molestation later," Tenten joked.

* * *

Tell me what you think! :)


End file.
